


Your Eyes, Your Touch

by cutiepiemarkeu



Series: May I Kiss You? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is like a lot of foreplay as well, also Jaebeom is a soft daddy, and also probably the filthiest thing i've written to date, blowjob, he's soft with markeu, it's just 10k of Markbum being super smutty, sometimes he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Set a week after Your Words, Your Breath - Jaebeom and Mark are going on a date. Obviously, things get a little heated. More like a lot heated. This is pure filth guys so enjoy the long awaited 10K sequel.“You ready for tonight baby boy?” Jaebeom whispered against Mark’s ear. The older sank back into him with a soft whimper, his hands linking over Jaebeom’s as he tilted his head to the side, allowing the younger more access to his neck. “Gonna make you feel good baby,” Jaebeom breathed, smirking when he felt Mark sink heavier into him with a low moan. Jaebeom continued dragging his lips down the older's neck until he had to stop because of the collar. “Let's get to the bedroom.”





	Your Eyes, Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've legit just finished writing this and I'm too lazy to re-read it through so if anything is wrong let me! It's not beta-ed at all so any mistakes are mine ^_^ Enjoy the smut!

Jaebeom was nervous. He was so extremely nervous that he was actually about to turn away from the dorm door, head back down to his car and drive away. He's never been this nervous before. And it's all because of one boy. 

Mark Yien Tuan. 

Ever since Jackson decided to make himself Jaebeom’s official best friend in their Human Relations class all Jaebeom had ever heard him talk about was his best friend Mark. He still remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on the other; it was during one of his and Jackson’s study sessions together in the library and Jaebeom had randomly glanced at Jackson’s laptop to notice the photo he had saved as his screen’s background.

_ “Who is that?” Jaebeom asked, pulling Jackson out of his textbook to where he was pointing at the second blonde wrapped underneath the younger’s arms in the picture. It looked like it was taken in the middle of them laughing at something. Their eyes squeezed shut and noses scrunched with mouths wide open. Jaebeom’s eyes travelled over the blonde, the long pale neck and sharp pointed teeth. He looked cute.  _

_ “In the photo? Oh, that’s Mark my best friend.” Jackson explained with a smile, “We’ve been friends since grade school and we’re basically brothers.” After that, Jackson delved into the millions of photos he had of himself and Mark, showing them all to Jaebeom who was slowly but surely falling for the other blonde. It was something about him that seemed to make him different from everyone else around. Perhaps it was his small and lithe frame that made Jaebeom want to wrap him in bubble wrap to protect or completely strip of all clothing and wreck him. Or maybe the mischievous tilt in his smile that made Jaebeom want to force the boy to submit to him. Or maybe it was the ever innocent gaze in his eyes that Jaebeom lost himself in. _

_ Jaebeom had never met anyone who could make him think two totally different things and yet, he wanted to do all those things with Mark and more. _

And here he was, standing outside of Mark and Jackson’s dorm room, about to pick up Mark for their first date. And he was terrified. Which made Jaebeom even more scared because he just doesn’t get scared or nervous when it comes to dates and hookups. He’s too chic and cool for that. But Mark has turned him into a puddle of goo, from the very first moment he saw the older last week when Jackson introduced him for their project.

Mark had looked absolutely adorable in the oversized blue sweater, pink ears sticking out from under his blonde fringe making him look like an elven prince or fairy of some sort. Jaebeom played it cool though, trying his hardest to keep his freak out on the down low because he had had so many wet dreams about seeing Mark orgasm and now he was about to see him do it in real life? It was like everything was coming together then. 

And not to mention - It was probably the hottest thing Jaebeom had ever seen. Granted he couldn’t keep himself away and had to intervene somehow but he was thankful enough that Mark seemed to be just as attracted to him as he was. He was also extremely thankful that he had forgotten to turn on Mark’s mic pack before recording, rendering the clip useless and sent straight to the delete pile. 

There was no way he was going to let Jackson see him and Mark making out, which is what happened after Mark’s orgasm had shaken his body and the older only just managed to whimper for Jaebeom to turn the vibrator off. They separated for about 5 seconds while Jaebeom switched the remote off before Mark was surging up out of his chair and all but attacking Jaebeom with his lips. Jaebeom had lifted the other from the ground and placed him on the table before he then crawled on top of him where they made out for a good 15-20 minutes. 

It was when Mark was leaving the dressing room after changing his jeans and underwear that Jaebeom had asked to have dinner with him. Mark had turned a lovely shade of pink and nodded with a shy smile, handing his number over to the younger.

Now, Jaebeom was standing in front of said door, a week later with his fist raised a few centimetres away from the timbre. He bit down on his lip, tongue flicking out to play with his piercing before he shook his head and knocked heavily 3 times. There was a few muffled squeals from the other side of the door and a few thumps followed by an outraged cry of pain before the door opened and Jaebeom jumped back in shock.

“Hi!” Mark gasped breathlessly, hair floating around his head as he shifted his pale pink sweater back onto his shoulder properly and tugged at the collar of it so it sat properly. “Sorry, Jackson was being stupid and kept distracting me.” Jaebeom just nodded and swallowed before he could speak because Mark looked fucking adorable. 

Pink oversized sweater, blue ripped skinny jeans that showed far too much thigh and a pair of white converses. His blonde hair sat fluffily across his forehead and floated softly like angel hair. Jaebeom wanted to reach out and pet him like he does with his Nora after she’s come back from being washed and dried. 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom managed to say and shrugged a little, “I know I’m a little early anyway.” Mark’s eyes narrowed slightly at him and he bent back into the dorm room, head turned to look behind him at the clock that sat above the door before he looked back at Jaebeom with a tilt of his head.

“You’re about 5 minutes late actually,” Mark informed him and Jaebeom closed his eyes in embarrassment, getting a soft giggle from the older who shook his head. “Don’t worry, I only just finished now so we’re even.” The older smiled, showing off his pearly whites before he reached for his jacket on the wall next to the door and grabbed his keys. “Gaga, I’m going!” He called into the dorm, “Don’t wait up!”

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the words but quickly wiped the expression from his face as Mark closed the door and turned to face him. “You ready to go?” He asked, smiling a little as he saw a pink blush run up on the older’s cheeks. He was able to make the older flush so easily. Mark nodded and tugged the sleeves of his sweatshirt down over his knuckles, Jaebeom chuckling at the sight before nodded and stepping back to start walking down the hallway. 

He had almost taken 3 steps when a small tug came on his sleeve of his leather jacket, causing him to stop and look down to find Mark holding onto his sleeve between his fingertips, bottom lip drawn between his canines. “Yeah?”

“C-can I hold your hand?” Mark whispered, his ears turning red at the tips from where they poked out from his hair. It made Jaebeom laugh but he automatically slid his fingers between the older’s long slim ones and squeezed their palms together before continuing his walk, Mark now glued to his side. Jaebeom found that he didn’t mind it one bit. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom had booked them a booth at a local restaurant, the drive taking nearly an hour due to bad traffic but the two didn’t seem to mind as they filled their traffic jam silence with questions about one another. While Jaebeom kept one hand loosely placed on the steering wheel, he had he other hand resting in Mark’s lap as the older played with the rings on his fingers. Things got a little too heated for Jaebeom’s mind when he felt the older run a finger down the centre of his palm, the touch almost tickling and causing a few inappropriate images to flash through his mind as they waited at a traffic light.

When they walked into the restaurant, Jaebeom kept a polite hand on Mark’s lower back and didn’t let the older walk too far away from him. In fact, he may have pulled him closer with a hand wrapped around the slim hip as the waitress who lead them to their table ran her eyes over Mark’s body like he was the last glass of water on Earth. When they reached the booth, Jaebeom sat himself down and was surprised when instead of choosing the seat across from him, Mark chose to sit beside him, sitting close enough that their thighs were touching. 

The waitress slid her eyes over how close they were sitting, an eyebrow raised in confusion so Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Mark’s slim waist and tugged him impossibly closer - just to make it crystal clear that the boy was off limits. The waitress huffed, putting the menus down with more force than necessary before muttering she'll be back in a few minutes to take their order. 

“What are you thinking of getting?” Mark asked, snuggling closer to Jaebeom, linking their legs together which made the younger smile. He hadn't seen Mark since the day they met, that glorious glorious day, and he had missed the older’s touch terribly - and by the looks of things it seems like he wasn’t the only one. 

“Not sure, what are you feeling like having?” Jaebeom sighed, glancing at the menu. Mark just shrugged and continued to wriggle close under Jaebeom’s arm. While he didn't mind the physical contact, Jaebeom was still a little confused as to what exactly the older was doing. “Ah, Mark-ah?” The older hummed and tilted his head to rest it on Jaebeom’s shoulder. “I don't mind the cuddling but, what exactly are you doing?” 

“I-” Mark started then stopped, biting on his lower lip and Jaebeom hated himself for making the older nervous. “I just…” Suddenly Mark let out a tiny whimper and Jaebeom’s eyebrows flew into his hair. He withdrew his arm from around the other’s waist and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“N-no Mark it's ok!” He said quickly, eyes searching for the tears he knew had to be coming, “I said I didn't mind the cuddling! In fact I love it yeah?” Mark just laughed and shook his head, leaving Jaebeom even more confused. “You're not crying are you?” That got him another laugh. 

“N-no I’m not Jaebeom,” Mark sighed and looked up at him through his hair, lip drawn between sharp teeth, “But I did miss you…” the older took a hold of his hand and started playing with his fingers. “I know we haven't really spent much time together and our first meeting wasn't exactly...normal…” Jaebeom couldn't help but laugh at that cause yeah he was right. “I-I ah, I forgot to tell you this before but um,” Mark's cheeks turned pink and Jaebeom smiled at how adorable he was. “That was probably the best orgasm of my life.” He whispers and Jaebeom was not prepared for that answer at all. 

He still remembered how Mark’s body shook with each wave of pleasure, the sounds he was making and how he felt when he kissed him. He had never met anyone that turned him into the dominant guy he was when he was with Mark, he had an overwhelming urge to force the older to submit to him. And Mark was more than willing to. 

Jaebeom wanted to do it all again but just him and Mark. Just his hands and his mouth on the older’s body, taking full control of everything he felt from pleasure to pain. No need of a vibrator unless he felt like being a little evil towards the older. 

“Really?” He asks softly, feeling himself slipping into that headspace he got into with Mark, the one that was more controlling, demanding and dominant. He brought his hand up and brushed Mark’s fringe away from where it was falling into his eyes, the older still nervous with a dusting of pink running over his nose. Jaebeom bent forward and placed a delicate kiss onto the tip of Mark's nose. “What are you going to order baby?” He turned away from Mark but still kept a light touch on his thigh. The older let out a confused noise, obviously not prepared for how Jaebeom was going to be running things after his confession. 

But Jaebeom had a plan. He'd ignore every sensual act the older did until he took him home and only then, away from everyone's eyes in the privacy of his own room in his own apartment, would Jaebeom give Mark the orgasm of his life. 

 

***

 

Mark had ordered the carbonara for dinner. Probably one of the worst things he could've ordered now that Jaebeom thinks about it as he watches the older slurp the noodles into his mouth; cheeks hollowed as he sucks and the creamy white sauce dripping from his pink lips. Yeah, Jaebeom hates carbonara. Not to mention how happy and excited Mark got when their food arrived, bouncing happily in his seat making little noises that Jaebeom had heard in a  _ much  _ different situation. It was making his control slip a little and he feels as though perhaps Mark  _ knows _ what he's trying to do and is going to make his job difficult in every way he can until he gets what he wants. 

Jaebeom takes a breath and sips on his water, seeing as he was driving he couldn't drink alcohol which he didn't particularly think about and was now dying for a glass of red wine to help wash away his tension but he needed to be sober to drive - and ultimately wreck Mark later on in the night. 

Mark hummed happily as he sucked up another mouthful of noodles and Jaebeom shook his head with a small laugh slipping past his lips which caught the older’s attention. Jaebeom watched as the older turned his head towards him as he licked up a droplet of white sauce from his lip, “Something wrong?” Mark asks and Jaebeom has to literally  _ drag  _ his away from the older’s plump bottom lip that he wanted to kiss so badly. 

“No, nothing's wrong.” He smiles politely and pats Mark’s thigh lightly, “’M all good baby.” Mark furrows his brow a little but when Jaebeom nudges him to eat the rest of his dinner, he relents and turns back to his plate, his slurping and sucking growing louder if it was possible. 

Jaebeom realises he needs to up his game so, while Mark is busy eating he starts to slowly strokes the older’s legs. Ever so slowly dragging his finger towards the inner thigh, where the seam of Mark’s jeans run. Jaebeom keeps a feather like touch to keep Mark unaware as he continues going up. It's just as his thumb brushes the crotch of Mark’s jeans that the older flinches, leg kicking out as he jolts backwards into the booth. Jaebeom sees Mark looking at his face out the corner of his eye so he fakes innocent, simply picking up a mouthful of meat and rice with his chopsticks and placing it into his mouth. He moans at the flavour and turns to Mark who is staring at him with wide eyes, eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. “Wanna try some baby?” He asks innocently, picking up another mouthful and starts bringing it towards the older. “It's really good, nice and fatty.” He squeezes Mark’s crotch just as he had leant forward to receive the mouthful and Jaebeom holds back a shudder as Mark lets out a whimper, bottom lip drawn into his mouth. 

Jaebeom smirks and is quick to wipe it off his face as Mark’s eyes flutter open. He prompts the older to open his mouth with an innocent smile, “Come on baby, open up.” He watches Mark swallow thickly, throat bobbing as he opens his mouth to take the food. Jaebeom can feel himself growing hard as Mark looks up at him through his lashes, lips pursed around the chopsticks as he eats the meat. He squeezes Mark’s crotch again, already beginning to feel it harden under his touch, the older shivers out with a breath and Jaebeom smiles as he swallows the mouthful. “Good boy,” He praises, knowing the older would enjoy it. Mark’s cheeks flushed and he looked away from Jaebeom with a smile on his lips. Turns out Jaebeom was right. 

They turn back to their food and eat in silence for a few moments, Mark no longer making ridiculous sucking and slurping noises while Jaebeom doesn’t rub the older’s crotch. But he does keep his hand there, fingers lightly squeezing every so often just to remind Mark that he hasn’t forgotten about it. It continues on like that through the rest of their meal, Mark would occasionally do something that could be seen as sensual and Jaebeom would take revenge by rubbing the erection he could feel through the older’s jeans. After a few touches Mark starts thrusting his hips up into Jaebeom’s hand, only very subtly though but the younger can still feel it. 

He purses his lips and turns his head to where Mark is busy licking chocolate icing from his spoon, probably unconscious of his hips rocking against Jaebeom’s hand. Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and squeezes down harder when Mark rocks up. The older lets out a breathless moan and drops his spoon onto his plate as he quickly grabs a hold of the edge of the table. His hips stutter against Jaebeom’s hand and the younger can’t hold back a smirk as he leans towards Mark’s ear, lips just brushing the pink skin. “You wanna be a bad boy do you?” He whispers, listening to each of Mark’s shaky exhales that sound similar to whines. “Trying to use Daddy’s hand to get yourself off without permission?”

Mark slumps back into the booth, shoulder tucking underneath Jaebeom’s arm he has wrapped around the older’s waist, as he lets out a soft moan, turning his head towards Jaebeom. The younger can tell he’s easily affected, pupils dilated and skin flushed red. Jaebeom squeezes his hand again and Mark’s back arches off the booth, eyes screwed shut as he lets out a gasp and his own hand comes down to grab onto Jaebeom's. “Daddy asked you a question baby.” Jaebeom whispers, his nose brushing along the line of Mark’s jaw. Mark lets out another whimper, fingers shaking where they’ve curled around Jaebeom’s wrist. 

“N-no Daddy I w-wasn’t.” Mark pants heavily, hips subtly writhing against the touch of pleasure and pain Jaebeom was giving him. “I-I-I-,” Mark lets out a whine as Jaebeom squeezes again but he releases and allows the older to take a breath. “Daddy w-was making me feel go-good and I-I couldn’t help myself.” Jaebeom could see that Mark’s eyes were glued onto his lips and it made him lick them, trying to suppress the itch to cover them with Mark’s. 

“So you wanna be a good boy for Daddy?” He presses a light kiss to the corner of Mark’s jaw, the older squeezing his wrist as he tries to shy away from the ticklish touch. Jaebeom notes that he must have sensitive ears and neck, making him smirk as he files that information away for later. “Good boys get surprises.”

“S-surprises?” Mark huffs, turning his head to brush along Jaebeom’s lips, “Is Daddy’s cock one of the surprises?” Jaebeom bites on his lip and exhales sharply. He was not prepared for Mark to come out with such an answer and his dick twitches against his zipper at the image of Mark sitting on his cock.

“It can be,” He hums thoughtfully, “Or it can be Daddy’s mouth on your body?” Mark whines and he lurches forward, lips chasing after Jaebeom’s. The younger chuckles as he manages to dodge the older’s attack. “Ah-uh baby,” He tuts, bringing a hand up to brush Mark’s fringe off his face, the pout on the older’s face making his heart flutter. “If you’re a good boy you get kisses, and right now, you’re not being a good boy.”

Mark whines and pouts harder, “I can be a good boy,” he pants, hands crawling up Jaebeom’s legs towards his chest, fingers fisting into his shirt. “I-I can be Daddy's good boy I promise.” Jaebeom smiled and leans forward to press a kiss onto Mark’s lips, allowing the older to lick inside his mouth for a moment before pulling back and tucking a strand of the older’s hair behind his ear.

“You wanna be a good boy, baby?” He asks and Mark instantly nods his head. Jaebeom chuckles and steal another quick kiss because he can and he felt like it. “Alright baby, let's go home.”

 

***

 

The car ride was intense. There was an accident on one of the exits to the highway which created a massive traffic jam. Jaebeom had flicked on the radio to hear the reporting saying the delays would be up to an hour before he got pissed and turned it off. Mark was curled into his side, seat belt straining across the cab as the older didn’t want to leave Jaebeom’s body. The younger didn’t mind either, keeping a hand wrapped around Mark’s thigh while the older kept his nose tucked into the junction where his neck met his shoulder. After while, Mark began pressing kisses into the skin that was revealed from where his collar had slipped down. Seeing as they were stuck in traffic, Jaebeom allowed Mark to litter his neck with kisses, only mumbling a soft ‘ _ no marks baby _ ’ as a warning as he attempted to change lanes in the bumper to bumper traffic. 

Jaebeom let out an annoyed growl when he was able to see how bad the traffic was up ahead, a see of red lights flooding the night sky. Mark whimpered at the noise and Jaebeom reminded himself that the older was stuck in the headspace he had put him in so he needed to continue with the scene. He rubbed his hand along Mark’s leg in apology and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the older’s head. 

“Baby, you wanna help Daddy?” He whispered softly, Mark pulling away from his neck with wide eyes. Jaebeom cupped the side of Mark’s cheek, running his thumb along the older’s plump bottom lip that was puffy and shining with saliva from kissing his neck. “You wanna show Daddy how much of a good boy you can be?”

Mark nodded his head instantly, nails biting into where he gripped onto the younger’s leg, “Yes, Daddy I can be good. I can be the best good boy.” Jaebeom smiled and pressed a kiss to Mark’s lips, licking into the wet warmth with a satisfied hum before he pulled away. 

“I know you can be Daddy’s perfect baby,” He praised, running his hand through Mark’s blonde hair and traced the edge of the older’s ear, watching him shiver. He cast a quick glance towards the road and saw there was a little space between his car and the one in front so he eased his foot on the gas before stopping again. He turned his attention back to Mark, “Daddy’s getting impatient in this traffic baby,” He said softly, thumb tracing the edge of Mark’s jawline, “I want you so bad but the wait is so long.” 

Mark whined and leaned forward slowly, knowing he needed to ask for permission first before he could kiss Jaebeom. Jaebeom leant forward and kissed the older, allowing him to lick and nibble at his lips until he felt like it was enough and pulled back. Surprisingly, the older didn’t argue and sat back without any complaint. “I-I can help you,” He stuttered, “I want Daddy to feel good.” Jaebeom smiled and ran his thumb across the older’s bottom lip once again. 

“I know you can baby,” Jaebeom muttered, “That’s why you’re going to put your pretty little mouth to good use yeah?” Mark moaned softly and nodded his head which made Jaebeom smile. He stroked the older’s head, nails softly scratching his scalp “Such a good boy for Daddy,” He whispered, “I knew you would be when you first listened to me back when we first met. You kept reading the moment I asked you to.” Mark let out another moan, this one slightly louder as Jaebeom pulled his hands back to the older’s ears. “You were such a good boy for Daddy then baby boy.” Mark shivered under the praises, eyes fluttering shut and Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile. 

“D-Daddy can I please suck your cock?” Mark huffed slightly, looking at Jaebeom through his lashes, “I promise I can make you feel good.” Jaebeom felt himself twitch in his pants and took a breath. He looked out the windshield and inched the car up before turning back to Mark. 

“You can be a good boy and listen when Daddy says stop?” Jaebeom asked, voice slightly harder than the soft one he was using before. Mark bit on his lower lip and nodded his head, shifting onto his knees beside Jaebeom as he started to pull the seat belt strap off himself but Jaebeom grabbed his wrist. “No baby, you gotta keep this on so you're safe ok?” Mark whined, this time in annoyance and Jaebeom frowned at him. “Do you want to get hurt before Daddy gets to touch you?” Mark pouted and shook his head, hands slacking where they were tugging against Jaebeom’s hold. “No? Then keep the seat belt on Mark.” The older huffed and tugged the seat belt back across his chest, an obvious scowl on his face that made Jaebeom’s irritation bubble higher. “Are you getting pissy at me baby?” Mark kept his face angled towards his chest so Jaebeom grabbed his chin and tilted it up to look at him. “Daddy asked you a question baby. Are you getting angry at me for making you keep the seat belt on?”

Mark huffed and almost rolled his eyes but a small squeeze of Jaebeom’s fingers had him freezing before he did. “I just wanted to move it because I can’t sit properly to suck Daddy off.” He pouted, tugging at the belt across his chest. “It hurts my neck when I go to lie down.” Jaebeom frowned and loosened his grip on the older’s chin. 

“Baby, it’s to keep you safe.” Mark whined again and Jaebeom frowned harder, “Mark, you either keep that on and suck my cock or you wait another half hour before we get home and get punished for testing my patiences.” Mark huffed and Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you gonna choose baby?” The older pouted slightly before sighing heavily and sinking back onto his knees, tugging the seat belt across his chest and laying his hands on the edge of Jaebeom’s thigh. Jaebeom smiled and patted the other’s head, “Good boy baby, that’s my good boy.” He moved his hand away from Mark’s head and unbuttoned his jeans but Mark’s hands were quicker, coming up and lightly pushing his hands away. “You wanna unbutton them baby?” Mark gave a nod so Jaebeom pulled his hands away and put one on the back of Mark’s head, resting the other on the steering wheel. 

Mark hummed happily and pulled Jaebeom’s jeans undone, tugging the zipper down and rubbing his hand inside the denim, digging his palm into the hardness he could feel growing underneath the underwear. He licked his lips and looked up at Jaebeom, “You feel big Daddy,” He whispered, running his hand along the growing length. Jaebeom gave a grunt and lifted his hips for his baby to tug his jeans down. Once the denim was halfway down his thighs, Mark leant forward and nuzzled his nose into the erection, moaning softly at it’s heat. 

“Mm, baby,” Jaebeom grumbled softly, “Don’t play with me too much, sweetheart.” He tugged lightly on Mark’s hair, “Daddy’s getting very impatient.” Mark nodded and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jaebeom’s underwear, peeling it back to reveal his dick sitting against his hipbone, tip glistening with the beginning of precome. Mark moaned at the sight and leaned forward, pressing delicate kisses along the length from bottom to top. Jaebeom groaned at the feeling of the older’s bottom lip dragging across the vein that ran on the underside of his cock. 

“Feel good Daddy?” Mark whispered, lips trailing wet and sloppy kisses across Jaebeom’s thighs and balls, making sure to avoid his dick. Jaebeom just moaned in response, hand tightening ever so slightly in Mark’s hair. The smaller smirked and pressed a hard kiss to the base of Jaebeom’s cock before licking a fat stripe up the length, flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue to collect the precome. Jaebeom gasped, hips twitching at the touch, he gripped Mark’s hair. 

“Mark, don’t play.” He growled lightly, angling the older’s head back to look at him. “You better not try and tease me baby boy, I’m not in the mood for teasing.” Mark whined, bottom lip drawn between his teeth as he nodded his head. Jaebeom’s eyes trailed over his face and he couldn’t hold back an urge so he tugged Mark’s face to his, sucking the older’s lips to his and kissing him deeply. Mark whined softly, hands gripping onto Jaebeom’s thighs as the younger licked into his mouth with such dominance it made him shiver. Jaebeom pulled away from Mark’s lips with a slick  _ pop  _ and ran his tongue over his lip, tonguing at his piercing. “Be a good boy and suck Daddy’s cock.” Mark moaned and bent back down, taking a hold of Jaebeom’s cock with one hand to angle it towards his mouth. 

Jaebeom let out a low groan when Mark’s lips came around his length, the wet warmth feeling like absolute heaven and he could already feel himself becoming less stressed and anxious as the older dragged his tongue up and down the shaft. “That's it baby,” he breathed, hand tightening in Mark’s hair as the older slowly began bopping his head up and down. Jaebeom didn't know how Mark was able to pick out his preferences, but the older always gave a hard suck and flicked his head with his tongue on each upstroke, making Jaebeom shudder with pleasure. 

Mark hummed as he slowed down his movements to be able to take Jaebeom’s cock all the way down his throat, the tip hitting the back of it making him gag ever so slightly. Jaebeom groaned and had to slam both feet on the brake to stop himself from thrusting up into the older’s mouth when he felt Mark’s throat constricting around his cock. “F-fuck Mark,” he gasped as he felt teeth lightly scrape the underside of his cock, making his hips jump a little at the sensitivity. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Mark groaned around his cock, bringing his lips back up to the head and used his hand to start jerking the rest of Jaebeom’s cock. He tugged down the foreskin and licked at the ridge of the head, moaning when precome slid down from the slit. “A-ah!” Jaebeom bit on his lower lip to stop him from shoving the older's head down. 

Mark moaned and pulled his lips away from Jaebeom’s cock, deciding to lick at the tip instead to collect the precome while he hurriedly stroked his hand up and down the younger’s cock. Jaebeom’s breath hitched each time the older squeezed his top between his fingers and twisted his wrist sharply on the way down, each stroke drawing moans from his lips. He could feel the pleasure building inside of him, hands tightening on the steering wheel and Mark’s soft blonde strands. “Sh-shit baby I'm close.” He gasped when he felt Mark’s lips wrap around just the tip of his erection and swirl his tongue around the slick. 

“Want you to come in my mouth Daddy,” Mark whispers raspily as he looks up at the younger through his lashes. Jaebeom threw his head back against his headrest and stepped on the brake with both feet, his orgasm building higher and higher as he tugged on Mark’s hair. “Daddy you gonna come?”

“Y-yeah baby boy,” Jaebeom groaned, his hips jolting up into the older’s tight hands. “ _ Fuck!  _ Yes baby, D-Daddy’s gonna come.” Mark pumped his hand faster, the slick sound of skin beating against skin echoed through the silent cab as Jaebeom kept leaking. Then, like the floodgates opened, Jaebeom moaned loudly as his orgasm ripped through his body. “Shit! Ah~ fuck baby boy! Oh, shit Mark!” Jaebeom groaned, eyes squeezed shut as the older suckled on his head, tongue lapping at the cum dripping down the sides. “Such a good boy,” He moaned softly, loosening his tight grip on Mark’s hair to smooth it down and stroke the older’s head. His body shook with sensitivity as Mark gave one last suck on his cock before he sat up and licked his lips from the creamy white substance. 

“I made Daddy feel good?” He panted, Jaebeom only managing a small groan before tugging the older up with his hands on his cheeks and kissing him deeply, still able to taste himself on Mark’s tongue. Mark whined into his mouth, hands gripping tightly onto the younger’s shirt as he tried to push himself against Jaebeom’s chest but was held back by the seat belt. Jaebeom pulled away from the kiss, running his tongue along his lip to chase the taste of the other, the tip of his tongue flicking against his ring. 

“Fuck baby,” Jaebeom huffed with a chuckle, tucking Mark’s hair behind his ears, “That was the best orgasm I’ve had, you did so good.” The bright smile that Mark gave the younger had him sighing sweetly. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Mark’s lips, the sound of a car horn distracting him slightly. Mark pulled away from him and looked back through the window and frowned at the noise before looking back at Jaebeom, who chuckled, “Don’t worry baby,” He smiled and patted the older’s thigh, noting the tent in his pants. “We’ll be home soon.” Mark just frowned further and slumped against the seat, arms folded across his chest. Jaebeom laughed and kissed the edge of his jaw quickly before turning back to the traffic that was moving steadily, “I’ll make it up to you angel, don't worry.”

 

***

 

About half an hour later, Jaebeom was pulling into his apartment building’s parking lot watching as Mark’s eyes travelled around the area. He didn’t live somewhere super expensive, because he was a university student hello, but it was somewhat nice. He lead Mark through the lobby with a hand wrapped around his hip, smiling and nodding at the older lady at the desk who raised an eyebrow at him because he didn’t usually bring people home with him and if he did it was mainly for assignments - meaning he didn’t walk through the lobby, possessively holding onto his assignment partners.

In the elevator as soon as the doors hissed shut, Jaebeom pulled Mark closer to him leaning against the wall as he twisted their hips so they were pressing against each other. The older whining softly against his neck as he fisted the younger’s shirt in his hands. Jaebeom gripped the older’s hips and dropped his head down to press light fleeting kisses down Mark’s pale neck, lapping at the skin before nibbling lightly with his teeth. Mark huffed out breathless gasps into Jaebeom’s ear, his hands sliding from Jaebeom’s chest up to his hair where he gripped onto the strands at the back of his head, holding the younger in place as he sucked red marks onto the older’s neck. Jaebeom groaned softly and slipped his hands down from Mark’s hips to his ass, squeezing it lightly as he bit down harder on the smaller one’s neck. 

The elevator ‘ _ ding _ ’ed when they had finally arrived on the 7th floor, Mark letting out a whine when Jaebeom pulled away from his neck which just made him chuckle. He pressed a light kiss to the older’s lips before pushing him away slightly and grabbing his hand, tugging him out of the metal box before the doors could close. Mark followed along diligently, holding tightly onto Jaebeom’s elbow as they headed down the hallway. 

Jaebeom paused at the door and pulled his keys out of his leather jacket pocket, as he put the keys into the lock he turned to Mark who was resting his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the older’s forehead before unlocking his door and opening it. He allowed Mark to go in first, flicking the light on as he walked in behind the smaller. Jaebeom allowed his eyes to trail over the older's body, taking in the smallness of his height and his slim build. He was so beautiful. Jaebeom walked over to where Mark had entered into the middle of his living room, looking around the place with wide eyes and his fingers twirling nervously. The younger stepped towards him, lightly grabbing his hips before wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. Mark gasped softly as Jaebeom’s lips came in contact with his neck, nibbling on the pale skin before licking up the back of his ear. 

“You ready for tonight baby boy?” Jaebeom whispered against Mark’s ear. The older sank back into him with a soft whimper, his hands linking over Jaebeom’s as he tilted his head to the side, allowing the younger more access to his neck. “Gonna make you feel good baby,” Jaebeom breathed, smirking when he felt Mark sink heavier into him with a low moan. Jaebeom continued dragging his lips down the older's neck until he had to stop because of the collar. “Let's get to the bedroom.”

Jaebeom pulled away from Mark and tugged him down the hallway to the left of the living room, stopping every so often because Mark kept distracting him by asking for kisses. Their lips melted against each other, tongues meeting gently and hands gripping tightly at clothes or hair. Mark shoved Jaebeom against his bedroom door and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, dragging out a low moan from the younger. Jaebeom slid his hands down Mark’s body until he came to his ass that he squeezed roughly, shoving their erections against one another. Mark whined into his mouth, nails scraping over his scalp as he jumped up onto the younger. Jaebeom was quick to grab Mark, hands tightening and muscles bulging in his jacket as he fumbled with the door handle while still trying to kiss Mark. 

The door opened and Jaebeom felt himself stumble backwards but was quick to right himself, walking directly to his bed before spinning around at the last moment and dropping Mark onto the mattress. The older let out a squeal when he bounced but then giggled as Jaebeom’s fingers came to rest on his waist. They separated for a moment, just looking at each other and breathing in their space. Jaebeom bought his hand up to cradle Mark’s head, lightly tracing over the older’s plump bottom lip and tugging it away from the sharp teeth that had taken it hostage. 

“Bummie,” Mark whispered, his hands pushing the strands of Jaebeom’s hair away from his face. “You gonna fuck me tonight?” Jaebeom felt his cock twitch and start growing in his underwear. From where their hips were resting against each other, Jaebeom’s thigh sitting in between Mark’s, there was no way the older didn’t feel it. And from the small smirk on his face, Jaebeom could definitely tell he had felt it. 

“You want me to fuck you baby?” He whispered back, leaning forward a fraction to press his lips against the other’s, “Want my cock that bad?” Mark whined into the kiss, back arching and hands tightening into fists while gripping Jaebeom’s hair.

“Y-yeah Daddy,” Mark panted as he tried to hurry through the kiss, “Want your cock so bad, Daddy.” Jaebeom moaned softly and ducked his head down again, noticing that the red flowers were slowly losing their colour. He bit down on one that was right on the corner of Mark’s jaw, just below his earlobe and lapped at the skin while Mark’s body shuddered and arched up into his own. Mark’s hands slipped down to Jaebeom’s shoulders where he dug his nails into the skin, moaning loudly and unabashedly. “F-fuck Daddy please!” 

Jaebeom pulled away from Mark’s neck and quickly covered his mouth, tugging the older's bottom lip with his teeth making him whine. “Want you to strip for me baby,” Jaebeom panted, dropping his hand down between their bodies and squeezing the older’s growing tent. “Wanna see you.” Mark nodded and jolted his hips into Jaebeom’s grip much like he had done previously. Jaebeom rolled off Mark’s body and nudging the older up, motioning for him to stand from the bed. “I want to see you strip for me baby.” He breathed heavily. Mark's cheeks pinked and he let out a shaky breath before nodding.

The first thing Mark went for was his jeans, already having kicked off their shoes when they first entered the apartment. Jaebeom’s eyes were glued to where Mark’s fingers travelled, slipping beneath the length of his oversized sweater before the telltale sound of a button being popped open and a zipper being drawn down echoed through the room. Jaebeom swallowed thickly as Mark’s hands slowly rose under his sweater before he started sliding his jeans down his slim legs. As each inch of pale skin was revealed, Jaebeom’s mouth watered. He wanted to mark those thighs with his lips and his teeth, he wanted to bruise them, he wanted to kiss them sweetly. He wanted Mark so deeply.

When Mark’s jeans hit the floor, Jaebeom let out a shaky breath as the button made a noise against the wooden flooring. Mark slowly gripped the edge of his sweater, the length of it ending mid-thigh so he was still covered too much for Jaebeom’s taste. Jaebeom swallowed and fisted his blanket as Mark dragged the fabric up higher and higher, inch by inch his pale skin was revealed. Then, as the edge of the sweater started rising where Mark’s underwear should sit, only pale skin followed. Jaebeom’s hands shook as his eyes zeroed in on the naked skin that wasn’t covered by underwear like he expected it to be. 

Then Mark lifted the sweater over his crotch and Jaebeom inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering in disbelief at the sight in front of him as Mark slipped the sweater off his body and dropped it to the ground, the fabric pooling on the floor softly. 

“M-Mark,” Jaebeom stuttered, voice catching and breaking. “Baby-” His fingers itched to reach out and touch the matching soft pink lace that did little to cover Mark’s leak erection. “B-baby boy, did you wear that for me?” he choked out, holding his hand towards the other. Mark stepped towards him, linking their fingers together as he stood in between Jaebeom’s legs.

“Y-yeah,” Mark whispered softly, “I-I wanted to look nice for Daddy.” Jaebeom groaned and slowly let his hand travel up the length of Mark’s pale thigh, smiling at the goosebumps that broke out across his skin. “D-do you like it?” Jaebeom leant forward and pressed a kiss to the dip of Mark’s stomach, loving the sound of the older’s sharp inhale.

“Baby, I love it.” He breathed against the skin and Mark moaned softly, his hands coming up to hold onto Jaebeom’s hair as the younger pulled him close, lips trailing sloppy kisses across the older’s chest. Mark slid his knees up onto the mattress, resting them on either side of Jaebeom’s thighs before sinking down onto the younger’s lap. “Mark, you look so beautiful baby.” 

Mark whimpered slightly and slipped his hands to Jaebeom’s cheeks, lifting the younger’s head up to receive a kiss. Jaebeom sighed into Mark’s lips, licking over them sweetly while sliding his hands down from the older’s waist to his lower back. His fingers came in contact with the waistband of the panties and he couldn’t hold back the moan. Mark rocked up against him, rolling his hips into the erection pressing against his making Jaebeom moan and slid his hands lower. Jaebeom gasped into Mark’s mouth when he felt his fingers hit something that wasn’t flesh when his hands slipped beneath the lace.

He pulled away from Mark’s lips, the older chasing him with closed eyes until he realised Jaebeom wasn’t going to continue. The younger waited until Mark’s eyes flickered open then pressed down on the object he could feel sitting between the older’s cheeks. Mark gasped and his hips jolted forward. 

“Sweetie,” Jaebeom whispered, nuzzling the older’s cheek with his nose. “Is this what I think it is?” He gave it another tap causing the Mark to whimper and his cock to spurt out precome. “It  _ is _ what I think it is.” Jaebeom gasped and Mark just nodded, his hands scrambling across the younger’s shoulders as he tried to rock up into Jaebeom’s erection and then back against the younger’s fingers pressing on the buttplug. “You’re a lot naughtier than you let on baby boy.” Jaebeom chuckled, amusing the older for a moment and pressing against the plug.

“I-I wanted to be stretched for Daddy,” Mark panted as he began trying to bounce in the younger’s lap, “I-I want you so bad.” Jaebeom groaned and grabbed a tight hold of Mark’s ass before rolling the two of them over, attaching his lips to Mark’s and kissing him passionately as he ground his hips down onto the older’s. Mark moaned loudly, back arching up into the younger’s touch that had him gasping with each nudge of the plug inside him.

Jaebeom pulled away from Mark for a second, sitting himself up onto his knees that bracketed the older’s hips he tugged the button up he wore apart, not caring if the buttons popped and scattered across the floor. Mark moaned and grabbed at him, nails scratching down Jaebeom’s chest as the younger duck back down to kiss him. Jaebeom groaned as Mark sucked on his tongue and he scrambled to undo his jeans, cursing the fact that he hadn’t taken them off sooner as his erection was now borderline painful. 

“W-want you Daddy,” Mark panted, trailing his lips across Jaebeom’s cheek then down his neck where he sucked red bruises into his skin. 

“I know baby, want you too, so much.” Jaebeom moaned, his hips rolling against the other’s. He could feel the soft lace rubbing against his own underwear and it made him harder, knowing that Mark had worn the lace panties just to please him and worn a butt plug just to be ready for him. “Mark-ah, you’re so beautiful.” He breathed as the older nibbled on his ear. Mark keened, his back arching and breath stuttering into the air as Jaebeom finally tugged his jeans down, having to get off the bed to do so. 

He stood at the end of the bed and looked down at Mark, taking in the pale skin flushed pink and the panties that seemed to match the blush on his cheeks. His blonde hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead from the sweat building on his face. Mark drew his bottom lip into his mouth and Jaebeom watched with bated breath as the older flicked his tongue out over the plumpness, wetting it further. He couldn’t stop himself from copying the action, tongue playing with his piercing, knowing Mark’s eyes would be glued onto him. 

“J-Jaebeom, please.” Mark whined softly, his hips rolling up into empty air. “Y-you said you wan-wanted to fuck me right?” Jaebeom chuckled and nodded his head, climbing back onto the bed and sitting himself between Mark’s spread legs. He ran his hand down the older’s leg, smiling at the sigh he heard. 

“Baby you getting impatient with me?” He teased, dragging the tip of his finger across the wet lace that stuck to Mark’s leaking cock. The older gasped and his hips jolted up at the touch making the younger smile.

“D-Daddy please!” Mark begged and Jaebeom laughed before bending down and kissing the older sweetly. He pulled away and travelled down Mark’s body, kissing and licking every so often on whatever piece of skin he wanted. He stopped over one of the nipples and took it into his mouth, teeth tugging at the nub making Mark squeal. Jaebeom laughed as Mark’s hands fisted his hair. 

“You sensitive?” He mused, hot breath fanning across the wet tip, smiling when he saw the goosebumps rise. 

“Y-yes!” Mark gritted through his teeth, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to grind up onto Jaebeom’s thigh and then rock back onto the plug in his ass. “E-extremely sensitive.” Jaebeom laughed again and pressed another kiss to his nipple, flicking over it with his tongue making the older squirm.

Jaebeom pulled off it with a pop and smirked down at Mark’s panting face, “I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Mark just groaned, his eyes rolling back as he dropped his head back onto the mattress. Jaebeom chuckled and pressed a kiss to the centre of the older’s chest before dragging his lips down Mark’s body. He dipped his tongue into the older’s belly button, chuckling when he heard the choked whimpers and fingers tugging at his hair. He continued down, licking at the waistband of the panties before pulling them away with his teeth then allowing them to snap back onto Mark’s flushed skin. Mark’s body jolted and his hands tightened in Jaebeom’s hair. 

Finally, Jaebeom relented and tugged the panties down, his lips following closely behind he pressed tiny kisses onto inches of Mark’s skin, smiling at the breathless noises he heard. When Mark was finally naked, Jaebeom bent down and spread the older’s legs further, mouth just hovering over the older’s red and leaking erection. Mark was a whimpering mess above him, much like he was when they had previously been together - that day in the classroom. Jaebeom licked up the pearl of precome that was sitting on the tip of Mark’s erection, humming softly against the sensitive skin, “Wanted you like this since I saw you.” He whispered, trailing his lips down Mark’s erection, lapping at the precome that had leaked down the sides. “Want you so bad baby boy.” Mark moaned, voice broken as Jaebeom took one of the older’s balls into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before releasing it and trailing his finger down to Mark’s entrance, tapping against the handle of the plug inside him. 

“D-Daddy please, please hurry I wanna come so bad.” Mark babbled, one hand wrapped around his own cock as Jaebeom leant away to grab the lube he had sitting on his nightstand. He frowned when he saw Mark’s hand and immediately grabbed a hold of the older’s wrist, Mark whining in frustration.

“Baby, Daddy didn’t say you could touch.” Jaebeom explained softly, placing Mark’s hand onto the mattress where he gripped tightly onto the sheets. Jaebeom leant down and lightly grabbed Mark’s chin, tilting the older’s face towards him so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Jaebeom stroked his thumb down Mark’s cheeks, “You’re not going to come until you’re on my cock. You understand? Only Daddy can make you come.” Mark moaned, eyes squeezing shut and head slipping out of Jaebeom’s grip as it thudded onto the mattress. Jaebeom just smiled and returned to his position between Mark’s legs. 

He spread them with his shoulders and dribbled lube down over Mark’s entrance, coating the base of the plug with the slippery liquid to help make the extraction go smoother. Jaebeom gave the plug a small tug and Mark moaned, back arching off the mattress. “Feels good baby?” He asked, pushing the plug back in to help spread the lube. 

“D-Daddy’s cock will feel better,” Mark gasped, hands fisting the sheets as he bit on his lip. “D-don’t play too much please,” He whimpered, eyes flickering open to look at the younger, “I-I can’t w-wait longer.” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the sudden confession before his memory suddenly replayed the clip of earlier on that evening when he and Mark were at the restaurant and he was asking why the older was being so affectionate. Jaebeom’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, looking down at the older with a shocked expression.

“M-Mark how long - have you been wearing this all night?” He asked, slowly moving the plug in and out of Mark’s hole to loosen it. Mark nodded, whimpering at the slick drag of the plug inside him. Jaebeom groaned and leant forward to kiss him, still thrusting the plug into Mark’s hole as he sucked onto the older’s tongue. “Fuck baby, you’re so good. You’re so good to me.” he panted, Mark only able to whine and moan in response. 

He pulled the plug out and moaned at the sight before glancing at the plug. It was nowhere near as big as him. Jaebeom put the plug on the nightstand and kissed the older deeply, unable to be away from him for too long. “Baby, I still need to stretch you.” he whispered against the other’s lips. Mark moaned and nodded his head, already pushing at Jaebeom’s shoulders to get him to hurry. Jaebeom just laughed and stole another kiss before slinking back down Mark’s body. 

At first, Jaebeom just kissed everywhere else but Mark’s entrance, biting and nibbling onto the part where his ass met his legs, sucking deep bruises into the pale skin. But then, in the middle of Mark’s whining he pressed his lips to Mark’s entrance and sucked, teeth scraping along the edges as he lapped at the stretched ring of muscle. Mark’s entire body shook with pleasure and his voice broke from the pitch of his moans. Jaebeom could tell he was close so he hurriedly thrusted two fingers into Mark’s entrance, scissoring them quickly without thrusting them in too deep. He licked and sucked at Mark’s hole, moaning softly when Mark started rocking back onto his fingers. He entered a third finger, twisting them as he nipped the edges of Mark’s hole.

“D-D-Daddy!” Mark gasped, “Da-Jae, Jae I-I’m gonna come!” Jaebeom smirked and started thrusting his fingers faster. Mark’s body shook and he could only make small whimpering and choked noises. Jaebeom pulled away from Mark’s entrance and looked up at the older, his eyes squeezed shut and back arched. 

“You gonna come for me baby boy?” He panted, curling his fingers to watch Mark’s body shiver. He was about to start speeding his fingers up to bring Mark to the edge but the older shook his head, hand leaving the sheets to grab a hold of Jaebeom’s wrist.

“N-no!” He gasped, stilling Jaebeom’s fingers inside himself. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow as Mark panted to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered open and he licked his lips before speaking again, “I-I wanna come from your cock.” he panted, “Just your cock Daddy.” Jaebeom moaned and launched forward, capturing Mark’s lips with his and kissing him deeply.

“Fuck baby, you’re too good for me.” He moaned into the older’s mouth as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Mark’s entrance, Mark whimpering at the empty feeling. “I’ll make you feel good, don’t worry.” Jaebeom panted as he scrambled to push his underwear down his legs quickly. Mark moaned and dragged his nails down Jaebeom’s chest as the other kicked his underwear away, not caring where it landed. Jaebeom was quick to cover Mark’s body with his own, sliding his legs in between the older’s and rocking their erections against each other. 

“D-Daddy please.” Mark begged, nails digging into the muscles on Jaebeom’s back. Jaebeom groaned into the older’s skin, his erection throbbing painfully against his hip. He pulled back and lifted one of Mark’s legs up around his hip, grabbing his erection he angled it towards Mark’s entrance. Jaebeom looked up at Mark, silently questioning if he was ready. Mark nodded his head, lips begging quietly. Jaebeom pushed the head of his cock against Mark’s stretched rim and immediately groaned at the tightness that surrounded it. 

“Fuck~” Jaebeom moaned, unable to help himself from rocking his hips further into Mark’s tight heat. “Shit, baby you feel so good. So good for Daddy.” Mark moaned and clenched around him, making Jaebeom gasp as his orgasm began rushing to the surface. “Sh-shit Mark, c-calm down baby.” He grabbed a hold of Mark’s hips and drew soothing circles with his thumbs. Mark whined impatiently and Jaebeom couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Mark, just slow down for a second.” he chuckled.

“But I want you now,” Mark whined, using his foot to press against Jaebeom’s lower back, forcing him to slip further into Mark’s hole. “You feel so good Daddy,” The older moaned quietly, arching his head back against the sheets. Jaebeom moaned and ducked his head down to spread kisses along the older’s pale neck that was already bruising prettily. 

“You feel good too baby,” He moaned into Mark’s ear, “B-but I wanna last a little longer, wanna make this good for you.” Mark just groaned and shook his head before tugging Jaebeom’s head up from where he was busying himself making more bruises.

“I don’t want to wait any longer,” He panted, wiping the sweat from Jaebeom’s brow, “If-if you want, you can take me slow later bu-but right now,” Mark leant forward and flicked his tongue across Jaebeom’s lip, “I want you to fuck me hard and deep.” He whispered against Jaebeom’s lips. 

The younger moaned and snapped his hips forward, burying the rest of his cock deep inside Mark. The both of them groaned, in pleasure and in pain but the overwhelming emotion was mainly the intense ecstasy they gave one another. 

“B-baby you’re so good, fuck you’re tight.” Jaebeom babbled, tucking his nose under Mark’s chin and breathing deeply, trying to keep his orgasm from crashing over him. Mark’s hands gripped his hair, body shaking from the pleasure of being filled. 

“Jae-Jae,” Mark gasped, his hips jolting upwards to try and chase the pleasure that was just shy of spilling. “D-Daddy move, please move.” Jaebeom moaned and started dragging his hips back and forth slowly at first, listening to the short gasps and punctured moans Mark let out next to his ear. 

“F-faster.” Mark panted and Jaebeom couldn’t hold himself back. His orgasm was just there, burning hot and brightly. He snapped his his faster and harder into Mark, groaning when he heard the other yell, “ _ There! F-fu-ah! Da-Daddy! _ ” He kept the angle and drove his hips as fast as he could, having to place one hand on Mark’s waist and the other above his head to keep himself steady.

“F-fuck baby, you gonna come?” Jaebeom panted breathlessly, pulling his head away from Mark’s neck and staring down at him. Mark had his bottom lip drawn between his teeth, nodding his head quickly. Jaebeom pressed a hard kiss to Mark’s lip, “Then come baby.” Mark’s body tensed, hole clenching around Jaebeom’s cock as he let out a high pitched moan, body shaking as his cock spurted out white ropes that covered their chest. Jaebeom moaned and thrusted twice before coming with a short yell, grinding his cock into Mark’s tight hole before slipping out of him then dropping himself onto Mark’s body, mouth opened and panting over the older’s collarbones. 

Mark whimpered, body shivering as he kept coming heavily onto his stomach. Jaebeom groaned and shoved himself onto his elbows, looking down at Mark he couldn’t help but chuckle, brushing the older’s fringe away from his face. “So,” He started slowly, Mark’s eyes fluttering open as he gasped for breath. Jaebeom looked away for a moment before glancing back to the older, “I promise that I actually last longer than that under normal circumstances.”

Mark let out a high pitched laugh, mouth opened wide and eyes screwed shut. It reminded Jaebeom of the first time he saw Mark, the smiling picture of him and Jackson on the younger’s laptop. He shook his head with a laugh and ducked down to catch Mark’s lips with a kiss. If someone would’ve told him that he’d end up dating the smiling boy in the photo he would’ve laughed in their face and said ‘ _ yeah right _ ’ sarcastically but now? 

He pulled away from the kiss and laughed when he saw Mark’s blushing cheeks, “Why are you all shy now?” he laughed, then cackled when Mark covered his face with his hands. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I-I can’t believe I said those things!” Mark cried, shaking his head, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that - I wore fucking panties and butt plug!” Jaebeom cackled and rolled off the older’s body, clutching at his stomach as the older whined in embarrassment. “Jae! Stop laughing!”

Jaebeom didn’t stop laughing but he did try to quiet himself down a little, looking at Mark who was glaring at him with a pout on his face. Jaebeom giggled again and rolled his body towards the older, “Why are you acting so embarrassed by it though?” He asked, “I kinda started it so...yeah…” He felt his own cheeks flush and looked away from Mark’s gaze, rolling back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. 

They sighed, just lying on the mattress, their fingers linked together loosely on Jaebeom’s stomach. Suddenly Mark piped up, “I-I liked it though.” He said quietly and Jaebeom turned to look at him. “I-I liked how you made me feel…” Mark whispered, his cheeks flushing again. Jaebeom smiling and brought his hand up to cup the older’s cheek. 

“Same. I like how you make me feel too.” He said quietly. Mark smiled and the two of them both leaned forward, pressing their lips together sweetly. They continued kissing for a little bit, their lips melting into one another and their tongues just shyly passing by until Jaebeom pulled away with a surprised gasped and stared at the older who gave him a quizzical look. “You do realise that you basically turned into like, a power bottom right?”

Mark raised an eyebrow and scoffed, shoving the younger with his hand, “Excuse me? I did not. I’ve just got you wrapped around my finger.” Jaebeom let out a surprised gasped and Mark laughed. “What? It’s true! I got what I wanted didn’t I?”

“Uh, I don’t think you’ve got me that tight babe.” Jaebeom chuckled, running a hand through his hair as Mark stood from the bedroom and glanced at the open door that obviously lead to the additional bathroom. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the younger and pouted slightly at him.

“Daddy, can you clean me up?” He asked with a whine laced through his voice. Jaebeom’s mouth dropped open as Mark started walking towards the bathroom. He shook his head and sighed before slipping off the bed. 

Yeah, he was wrapped around his baby’s finger. 

But he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> ashdlaksdjsakljdalkjdadlakdhklhakldha'iodhlwksajdbsadkjk
> 
> did i seriously just write this??? Seriously did I just write 10k of daddy kink smut?? Wow. So! I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited sequel! I wasn't sure how to continue it so that's why it's taken me so long to write it and this is also what's been keeping me from continuing Oceans Apart but I promise a new chapter of that will be coming soon!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of Jaebeom's pov? Favourite part? I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end! I'm trying to get this out before I have to go get ready for work! Also I apologise if things seem repetitive - I'm still fairly new to writing smut and don't know any other ways of writing things differently heh sorry!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
